


Beat the Clock

by musicforswimming



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Community: realasanything, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-mission quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Off a prompt at [the Sucker Punch kinkmeme](http://community.livejournal.com/realasanything/): _Anything in the game world. Amber as pilot and Blondie as gunner a bonus, but not required._

"We're out in _half an hour_ ," Blondie hisses when Amber pushes her against the plane.

"That sounds like a challenge." Amber's already grinning as she kisses Blondie, which makes it so their mouths don't quite fit together -- but she'll take it. They're both adaptable. And sure enough, Blondie figures it out too, her soft lips and warm wet mouth curling up into a giggle in spite of her own worrying.

Amber's already got a hand around her waist, fingers sliding over the curve of it and under Blondie's gunbelt, where if she presses she can just feel the cleft of Blondie's ass. "You really think you're that good?" Blondie murmurs as Amber presses a kiss against her throat, just under her earlobe. But while her voice is still quiet, it's a lot less urgent now, all sun-warmed water. Amber doesn't even answer that, just slides a leg between Blondie's and slips a hand inside of her top, thanking God that Blondie hasn't done her zipper up all the way.

Blondie's needy and noisy, which turns Amber on like not much else can. Especially at times like these, when she has to keep dragging her mouth back up to Blondie's and kissing her, those same not-quite-fitting kisses (although really, in a weird way, they're the ones that fit best of all, if you ask Amber) because she's trying not to grin. "Shhhh," she keeps murmuring, which only seems to get Blondie _hotter_ , which only turns _Amber_ on more, so that they've got to have set some kind of record with how soon they're both panting. Blondie's making these little high-pitched noises as she rubs against Amber's thigh; sometimes Amber swallows them with kisses but sometimes she lets them float like bubbles into the big open air of the hangar.

Amber loves a challenge. She also loves the feeling of Blondie's muscles -- even through the fabric of her suit -- getting tight-tighter-tightest under her free hand. It's all tension and ache and heat and Blondie's little whimpers turning almost to sobs for all that she tries to choke them back. Finally she sags, her breath shaking, held up between Amber and the now-warmed metal skin of the plane.

"See?" Amber murmurs, kissing Blondie at the peak of her cheekbone, just beneath her eye, and then checking her watch. "Still twelve minutes."

Blondie giggles, silly and giddy for once, and then grabs Amber's ass with both hands, so that she laughs too. "If Sweetpea weren't always early, I'd make sure I beat that, you know," Blondie says, grinding her hips a little against Amber's.

"So competitive!" Amber finally pushes herself off the plane again, and adjusts her hat, making sure it's set just right. "Lucky for you, the day's just getting started."

"Lucky for me," Blondie agrees, and slaps Amber's ass before going around to check her guns once more. She's walking straight and her hair's no more messy than usual, but there's a curve to her mouth, a grin Amber can't not notice. As she climbs into the cockpit and runs through her checklist, she realizes she's wearing a matching one of her own.


End file.
